


Ah yes, the inevitable field trip to SI

by EmmaElsa0000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Redemption, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter and pietro belong together, and I wanted to write a field trip fic anyway, as well as me, fight me, i need to stop, ok now I'm just rambling in the tags, spidersilver forever, this is written for my friend Alyex, who ships spidersilver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaElsa0000/pseuds/EmmaElsa0000
Summary: Peter has to go on a field trip to SI.In this fic Flash apologized to Peter and they're friends now sooooo
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was having a pretty good day so far. He had woken up on time, managed to not miss his bus, and Flash hadn't messed with him all day. He should have known it'd only last so long.

When Peter got to AcaDec practice, the room was abuzz with excitement. Apparently, Mr Harrington had managed to score a pretty nice place for their yearly field trip. He rolled his eyes as he took his seat, waiting for practice to start.

"All tight, all right, everyone calm down." Mr Harrington clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. Once he had all eyes on him, he smiled brightly, "Now, as I'm sure you all know, our yearly field trip is coming up, and this year we have a surprise for you guys. Now I'm not gonna tell you guys where it is so because I want it to be a surprise."

There were several groans heard around the room as everyone got dissapointed. They all really wanted to know where the trip was to.

Line break named Owen. 

After practice was over Mr Harrington handed out permission slips, telling them he needed them by the day before the trip. Peter, MJ, Ned and Flash left and were talking about the trip, "Where do you guys think it's gonna be?" Ned asked as they walked out the door. "I hope it's somewhere good, not some boring old museum." Flash said, Peter was about to respond before he heard a honk and saw Happy waiting in the pickup line. 

Peter waved bye to his friends before sliding into the backseat of the car, "Hey Happy!" Happy grunted before pulling into the road. Peter rambled about his day as Happy drove, "And then during AcaDec practice Mr Harrington announced where we were going for our yearly field trip, he didn't exactly say where to, but he seemed excited. I'm not sure if I wanna go though, I've got kind of a bad experience with field trips" Happy let out another grunt at that, and Peter continued rambling the rest of the way to the tower.

Owen is a nice line break

When Happy pulled into the garage Peter opened his door as fast as possible before sprinting to the elevator. 

When the elevator doors opened, Peter saw various people scattered around the floor, but the only one he focused on was Pietro, who was currently playing Mario Kart. He dropped his backpack, walked over and flopped down onto the couch, sitting his head in his boyfriends lap. 

Pietro jumped in surprise when he felt Peter's head hit his legs and lost the game he was playing with Clint, he groaned and looked down at his boyfriend, "You did that on purpose." Peter just shrugged before looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, "I want cuddles." Pietro tried to hold out as long as possible before caving, but he lost. "Fine." Peter brightened and sat up only to attach to Pietro like a koala. "You're lucky you're cute." The only response he got was Peter's snores, to which he smiled, and settled down onto the couch to fall asleep himself. 

Owen loves penguins

Peter woke up later that day snuggled against Pietro, who was still asleep. He looked up at the sound of the elevator door opening, watching Mr Stark walk out. He spotted Peter on the couch and walked over, whispering so as not to wake up Pietro, "Hey, kiddo, how was school?" Peter shrugged before snuggling more into Pietro. "Ok, you want some food?" Peter nodded before carefully getting up, trying not to wake up Pietro, and following Mr Stark to the kitchen. He sat down at the counter as Mr Stark pulled out ingredients for grilled cheese, then his thoughts drifted from Tony, to thinking about how much his life has changed in the last three months. 

First, there was the worst thing to ever happen to him, with May dying suddenly from a drunk driving accident, then Mr Stark took him in and he met the Avengers, and started dating Pietro soon after, which was one of the best things to ever happen to him, then Flash apologized to him and they became friends, pretty good friends at that. Now he's got the best family in the world and his life is perfect. What more could he need?

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a plate being set down in front of him, and he looked up to Mr Stark smiling at him, "Eat up, kiddo." Peter smiled back and thanked him before digging in. Pietro woke up soon after and Mr Stark gave him some grilled cheese as well, knowing he would be hungry. Peter sighed blissfully, smiling to himself as he ate his grilled cheese, wondering what the world had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post the second chapter, my life went crazy. Also I'm sorry this chapter is super short!!! I was trying to make it longer but I wanted to stop before we got into the field trip so that I could make the third chapter the field trip. Anygay, let's get into it!!!

After dinner that night Peter had told Mr Stark about the trip and confessed that he didn't wanna go, stating that he had bad luck with field trips. Mr Stark wanted him to go at first but finally relented after getting the puppy dog eyes. 

Owen also loves chocolate

At school the next day Peter told his friends about his decision not to go. MJ and Flash seemed pretty cool with his decision, Ned on the other hand…… 

"But Peter, what if it's actually somewhere cool and you miss out?" Peter raised an eyebrow at the question, "Ned, I literally live at Stark Tower, any place we go can't get any cooler than that." Ned thought about that fact for a few seconds, "True, but why don't you wanna go exactly?" Peter stopped walking and turned to Ned, "Because I have the worst luck on field trips. Seriously." Ned looked confused, "The last one didn't end so bad." Peter deadpanned, "Really? I might have become Spider-Man because of that, but after the spider bite I was really sick. I literally had radiation poisoning." Ned nodded, "Yeah, ok, that's understandable. Fine, I guess I'll just be lonely on the field trip." He sighed wistfully. Peter rolled his eyes and continued on to class. 

Owen wants to go camping

The day of the field trip came and Peter woke up thinking he had to go school before he remembered that he didn't and he was going to sleep in before Tony walked in and interrupted him, "Kid, wake up, one of the interns called in sick and you need to lead a field trip." Peter groaned before peaking an eye open and glaring up at him. "Why can't someone else take it?" Tony glared right back at him, "Because it's presentation day and they're all doing last minute stuff, you're the only one available. Now come on, Steve's making breakfast and they're supposed to be here by 7:30, so you gotta hurry." He said before leaving Peter's room.

Peter groaned once more before getting up and picking out his clothes for the day and taking a shower. After his shower he brushed his teeth and tried to take his curls before giving up. He left his room and went out to the dining room, kissing his boyfriend before sitting down next to him, ignoring Clint's fake gag, and serving himself some pancakes and bacon, easily settling into the current conversation.

Before he knew it, it was almost 7:30 and he had to go down to the lobby. He kissed Pietro before leaving in the elevator and when he got down there his tour group wasn't there yet so he talked with the receptionist, Amber, until he heard someone call his name, turning around he came face to face with his AcaDec team.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! I'm in the process of writing the third chapter as you read this!!!! If you want you can hit me up on tumblr, emma-elsa-0000. Again, so sorry about the wait and the length of the chapter!!! Love you guys!!💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to get into the field trip on the next chapter, and I know this chapter is kinda short, but I've never been very good at writing long chapters.


End file.
